Gwiazda
by Satahe Shetani
Summary: Harry jako ośmiolatek i osiemnastoletni młodzieniec myśli o miłości i rodzicach. Chce do nich rozpaczliwie dołączyć. Okazja nadarza się po zabiciu Voldemorta, kiedy Harry rozmawia z ukochanymi osobami.
1. Chapter 1

Tytuł: Gwiazda

Autor: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Beta: Satahe Shetani (Shet) [czyli mnóstwo błędów]

Ostrzeżenia: Chyba się jakoś rozczuliłam, wyobrażając to sobie… Angst, na pewno… I to wszystko przez _I Just want you_ Ozzy'ego Osbourne'a.

* * *

><p>Ośmioletni chłopiec szedł ulicą, szurając nogami o bruk. Nawet nie starał się unosić głowy, aby widzieć, gdzie idzie. Zgarbione, chudziutkie ramionka wyglądały jak wieszaki, ponieważ miał na sobie o wiele za dużą koszulkę po kuzynie o rozmiarach prosiaka. Trampki rozlatywały się — podeszwy powoli odchodziły od materiału, sznurówki rozdwajały. Spodnie musiał nosić na sznurku, bo inaczej spadały mu z bioder. Zwichrzone, dłuższe włosy zasłaniały twarz dziecka, połamane okulary leżały smętnie na czubku nosa, brzydkie, zniekształcające buzię malca. Wielkie zielone oczy nawet nie były zaczerwienione po płaczu. Przyzwyczaił się, że burę dostawał codziennie, że to Dudley jest tym „dobrym", a on to „zło konieczne", jak uwielbiała powtarzać ciotka Petunia. Lubił swoją komórkę pod schodami, zaprzyjaźnił się z kilkoma pająkami, a to, iż czasem był pomijany przy posiłkach… Głód znał bardzo dobrze, mógł nie jeść. Przynajmniej wtedy by umarł i może wreszcie poznałby swoich rodziców?<p>

Zawsze chciał poznać mamę i tatę. To były dla niego obce słowa. Spojrzał w niebo, na powoli ciemniejący firmament, na którym już rozbłyskiwały pierwsze gwiazdy. Chciałby… Chciałby po prostu się przytulić, a potem usłyszeć ciepłe słowo. Nawet dwa albo trzy. Lub zwykłe „kocham cię". Nigdy tego nie usłyszał. Wiecznie wołano za nim obraźliwymi sformułowaniami, kpiąc, szydząc, czasem nawet bojąc się zbliżyć. Ale co on takiego zrobił? Nie miał przyjaciela, ani jednego towarzysza. W szkole nie bali się _jego_, ale zemsty za _zbliżenie się_ do niego. Dudley uwielbiał go bić. Odkąd tylko Harry pamiętał, zawsze był workiem treningowym dla opasłego kuzyna. I, jak dotąd, to się nie zmieniło. Zacisnął drobną rączkę w piąstkę, zacisnął oczy. _Mamusiu, gdziekolwiek jesteś, kocham cię bardzo mocno, wiesz? Ciebie też, tatusiu. Kocham was oboje. Ale dlaczego musieliście odejść? Czemu musiałem trafić do cioci i wujka, którzy mnie nie lubią? _Siąknął noskiem, ścierając płynącą po policzku łzę. _Kochacie mnie, prawda? Tak samo jak ja was._ Chciałby, żeby teraz stali przy nim, patrząc razem w niebo. Jak rodzina. Robiliby wszystko razem. I nikt nigdy nie powiedziałby mu, że jest małym, niechcianym dzieciakiem, który sprawia same problemy. Zamrugał, patrząc na największą z gwiazd. Zamigotała, jakby puszczała mu perskie oko. Uśmiechnął się do niej słabo. Chciałby uśmiechać się szeroko oraz szczerze, z czystą radością, kiedy jego rodzice ściskaliby go za ręce, szepcząc czułe słowa, gładząc po głowie, chwaląc. Czasami marzyło się mu, że jego rodzice byliby z niego dumni. A może byli…? Przecież radził sobie. Chyba. Siąknął ponownie, drapiąc się za uchem. Chmura przesłoniła na chwilę jego gwiazdę, po czym odpłynęła spokojnie w dal, sunąc po coraz bardziej ciemniejącym niebie. Uniósł dłoń, przykładając rękę tak, że kiedy patrzył jednym okiem, wydawało się, iż gwiazda spoczywała spokojnie, migocząc, na jego otwartej dłoni. Wystawił język, przyglądając się zjawisku z uwagą. _Założę się, że mieszkacie na tamtej gwiazdce. Śliczna jest, prawda? Mam nadzieję, że jesteście tam szczęśliwi i patrzycie teraz na mnie… Kocham was, mamusiu i tatusiu. Pamiętajcie, dobrze? Nie chcę was ponownie stracić._

Chłopiec westchnął, po czym ruszył w stronę domu. Nie, to nie był jego dom, tylko „miejsce tymczasowego pobytu", jak kiedyś przeczytał w starej gazecie, gdzie mówili o dzieciach z sierocińców. Już wolałby trafić do domu dziecka. Tam przynajmniej wszyscy byli tacy jak on. Nie mieli ani mamusi, ani tatusia, dzielili się, ciesząc z prostych gestów. Chciałby tak. Naprawdę chciałby móc uśmiechać się do ludzi od ucha do ucha, bawiąc z rówieśnikami. _Jak myślicie, lepiej byłoby mi w sierocińcu? Mamusiu? Tatusiu?_ Harry zamrugał, kopnął większy kamyk leżący na chodniku, a ten potoczył się przez uliczkę aż na drugą stronę. Odbił się od krawężnika z głuchym stukotem, po czym wpadł do studzienki kanałowej przez przerwę między prętami we włazie. Oblizał wargi, potem przygryzł dolną, wpatrując się uporczywie w miejsce, w którym zniknął kamień.

Niechętnie zrobił to, co musiał uczynić koniecznie — powrócił do domu, w którym czekała nań jawna nienawiść, obrzydzenie, zgorszenie na jego widok. Ciotka Petunia znowu warknie na niego, aby zjadł resztki, które _łaskawie_ dla niego zostawiła, Dudley będzie próbował mu je odebrać, przy czym na pewno _niechcący_ zrobi mu krzywdę, a wuj Vernon krzyknie raz czy dwa, że jest nienormalny i najlepiej by było, gdyby zginął z rodzicami w tamtym wypadku samochodowym.

_Mamusiu, tatusiu, dlaczego mnie opuściliście? Czemu nie zabraliście mnie ze sobą. Wszędzie jest lepiej, ale nie tutaj. Nie z tymi ludźmi. Oni mnie nie chcą. A… A może… _ Nagle przestraszył się nie na żarty. _A może to po prostu wy mnie nie chcieliście?_ Potrząsnął głową, pozbywając się absurdalnych myśli. _Nie, na pewno mnie kochacie. Kiedy przyjdziecie mnie przytulić? Chciałbym, aby stało się to teraz, wiecie? Chciałbym siedzieć u ciebie, tatusiu, na barana, a mamusię trzymałbym za rączkę. I co sobotę chodzilibyśmy na lody, a potem do zoo. A kiedy byłoby zimno, lepiłbym z tatusiem bałwanki i chodził na sanki. Może poszlibyśmy na łyżwy…_

Dotarł pod drzwi Privet Drive numer 4, po czym westchnął. Zapukał do drzwi, kiwając się na piętach.

Zapłakał cicho, usłyszawszy gburowaty głos wuja, ponieważ to nie jego rodzice witali go w progu.

Nie ważne było jednak, jak bardzo tego wszystkiego pragnął, lecz jego dziecięce marzenia nie mogły się spełnić.


	2. Chapter 2

Dziesięć lat później

Voldemort nie żył, jednak on wciąż czuł pustkę. Nie czuł się spełniony, chociaż na świecie na nowo miał zapanować pokój. Jak przez mgłę widział radujących się czarodziei i czarownice, swoich przyjaciół, którzy cieszyli się we wspólnym gronie. Ale on nie potrafił. Spojrzał na pył, który kiedyś był ciałem Czarnego Pana, po czym skrzywił się. Oto jak człowieka zniszczył brak miłości w dzieciństwie. Nie wiedział, czy jego wiara w tamto dziecinne marzenie, że jego rodzice naprawdę mieszkają na gwieździe i stamtąd również go obserwują, uratowała go, czy może było to coś innego, jednak szczerze współczuł Tomowi Riddle'owi. Spojrzał pustymi oczyma na Ginewrę, która szczerzyła się do niego przez łzy — nie miał jej za złe tych kryształków spływających po policzkach, w końcu zginął jej brat. Trzymała go za rękę, swoją malutką, ale jakże rozkosznie ciepłą dłoń wciskając w jego pięść. Delikatnie zaciskał palce na jej, nie chcąc zrobić Ginny krzywdy.

Oderwał się od towarzyszki, po czym wyszedł szybkim krokiem z Wielkiej Sali, potem z Hogwartu, aż wreszcie znalazł się nad białym grobem Dumbledore'a. Przyłożył dłonie z rozczapierzonymi palcami do zimnego marmuru, pochylił głowę, zgarbił się. I zaczął płakać.

Łzy ściekały mu po policzkach, lśniąc kryształowym blaskiem w świetle księżyca. Uderzył rękoma zwiniętymi w pięści o pokrywę grobowca, ale odczuł tylko ból. Upadł na kolana, zgarnął w dłonie garść zielska. Nie rozluźnił uchwytu, zbyt zajęty własnym szlochem, żeby przejąć się swędzącymi bąblami, jakie niewątpliwie pojawią się po pokrzywie. To nie miało znaczenia. Nic nie miało znaczenia. Riddle umarł tak, jak żył — bez miłości, w ciągłej nienawiści do świata, ciesząc się ze strachu, jaki wywoływał. On nie chciał tak umierać. Nie chciał tak nawet żyć. Ale nie dane było mu wybrać.

Nikt nie zasługiwał na karanie go za to, jakim się urodził.

Zacisnął oczy, wreszcie powstrzymując łzy. Puścił całkowicie pogniecione zioło. Spojrzał nawet nie zaczerwienionymi oczami na opuchnięte ręce.

_Mamo, tato… Zawsze tak bardzo chciałem was poznać. Tak bardzo zawsze chciałem zamienić z wami kilka słów… _Spojrzał w niebo, na najjaśniejszą, największą gwiazdę. Jej blask zamigotał w zielonych tęczówkach. _Kiedy zabiłem Voldemorta, poczułem się wolny i chętny do poznania świata. To szybko minęło, wiecie? Najbardziej na świecie chcę was poznać. Jesteście moimi rodzicami, nigdy nie mogłem was choćby dotknąć tak, abym to zapamiętał. Miałem zaledwie rok, kiedy zostawiliście mnie samego… Nie winię was, to Voldemort nas rozdzielił. _Wstrzymał oddech. _A gdybym… _Przełknął._ A gdybym znalazł sposób, żebyśmy znów byli razem? Żebyśmy mogli być razem chociaż po śmierci? Gdybym… teraz umarł?_

Obrócił Kamień Wskrzeszenia w palcach, wyjąwszy go z kieszeni. W Zakazanym Lesie kusiło go, aby wyrzucić artefakt, jednak coś go powstrzymało. Teraz patrzył na przejrzyste sylwetki swoich rodziców, Syriusza oraz Remusa. Wszyscy się uśmiechali do niego ciepło, krzepiąc jego serce. Na jego twarz wypłynął tęskny uśmiech — tak bardzo chciałby stać przy nich, mając możliwość dotknięcia ich! Wyciągnął dłoń, jednak przeniknęła ona przez ramię jego matki.

— Mamo — wymruczał, patrząc na kobietę.

Lily uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, przytulając bokiem do Jamesa. Harry zwrócił się tymczasem do Syriusza:

— Wierzę, że jesteś szczęśliwy… Mam nadzieję, że chociaż tam, gdzie jesteś, spoważniałeś.

Odpowiedział mu śmiech i spokojny, aczkolwiek rozbawiony głos Lupina:

— Harry, to Syriusz. Nie zapominajmy, o kim jest mowa, dobrze?

— Sugerujesz, że nie potrafię być poważny? — oburzył się Black.

Wtedy wtrącił się James:

— On nie sugeruje, Syriuszu, on to wie.

Ogólną wesołość przerwały smutne, ale pełne nadziei słowa Harry'ego:

— Mogę… Mogę jakoś do was dołączyć tam, gdzie jesteście? — Zamarli, wpatrując się w młodego mężczyznę z niedowierzaniem. Młodzieniec przełknął ciężko. — Chciałbym… Jeśli będzie potrzeba… To nawet mógłbym… Ja… Naprawdę, jeśli śmierć ma oznaczać dołączenie do was, chcę umrzeć. Chcę zaznać prawdziwego szczęścia. Być z wami. Przy was. Już więcej nie zniosę. Dlatego… Chcę kogoś poprosić… Albo wezmę truciznę… Cokolwiek — powiedział szeptem zrozpaczony młodzieniec. Jego czwórka najukochańszych osób nie żyła, rodzice zmarli zanim miał okazję ich poznać. Nie chciał być sam na tym świecie. Nie potrafiłby żyć. Trzymając Kamień Wskrzeszenia, patrząc z uwagą na nich, zaczął ponownie płakać.

Samotność była jego towarzyszką odkąd tylko sięgał pamięcią. Nie chciał być samotny. Nigdy więcej. Dlatego teraz wezwał do siebie Stworka.

— Pan Harry Potter! Szukają na zamku Harry'ego Pottera!

— Stworku, przynieś mi najsilniejszą i najszybciej działającą truciznę ze składziku profesora Snape'a — poprosił cicho, acz stanowczo młodzieniec.

Skrzat skłonił się, rozpromieniony z powodu nowego rozkazu. Nawet nie przypuszczał, do jakich celów Harry chciał użyć eliksiru — spełnił rozkaz bez zbędnych pytań, wierząc ślepo w oddanie młodego mężczyzny, który zwrócił mu medalion jego pana Regulusa.

— Dlaczego chcesz zginąć, synu? — usłyszał pełen boleści głos ojca.

— Ponieważ wiem, tato, że to przy was jest moje miejsce. Miałem zginąć siedemnaście lat temu. Wypełniłem jednak obowiązek, jakim obarczył mnie Voldemort. Teraz chcę spokoju. Tego wiecznego. — Zamknął oczy, słysząc siąkającą nosem Lily. Nie chciał sprawiać im przykrości. Ale co mógł poradzić na swoje najważniejsze, najgorętsze pragnienie serca, skrywane w najgłębszych jego czeluściach? Nic nie mógł zrobić z rozpaczliwą chęcią dołączenia do rodziny w zaświatach. Dlatego kiedy skrzat domowy pojawił się z trzaskiem, z wdzięcznością przyjął fiolkę, po czym odprawił Stworka. Będąc pewnym tego, iż siedział na błoniach samotnie, wychylił całą zawartość probówki. Od razu zakręciło się mu w głowie, powieki zrobiły ciężkie, a ciało przestało słuchać. Nim jego oczy pokryła ciemność, zauważył trzy postacie biegnące w jego stronę. Słyszał jak przez ścianę ich głosy:

— Harry! Harry!

— Harry, czemu poszedłeś?

— Harry, wróć z nami! Chodź się bawić!

Widział ich zszokowane miny, kiedy dobiegli do jego ciała. Potem Ginewra padła na kolana, szlochając mocno. Hermiona zrobiła to samo, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Ron również płakał, przytulając obie kobiety do siebie. Patrzył z lekkim niedowierzaniem na ciało Harry'ego, na rozchylone usta, z których kącika uciekła kropla trucizny, na zamknięte oczy, przez co wyglądał, jakby spał, na rękę z zaciśniętą w niej fiolką po eliksirze. Wyglądał naturalnie i spokojnie, widział to. Widział, bo teraz oddalał się za ręce z rodzicami jako duch.

Trzymali się za ręce jak prawdziwa rodzina. Nadrabiali stracony czas.

Syriusz zerknął po raz ostatni za siebie, patrząc na ogromny smutek trójki przyjaciół jego chrześniaka. Remus poklepał go pocieszająco po ramieniu, uśmiechając się smutno. Black potrząsnął głową.

Odeszli.


End file.
